


Quiet Time in the Xhorhouse

by librarysrestrictedsection



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Hand Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Riding a Cock, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarysrestrictedsection/pseuds/librarysrestrictedsection
Summary: After newly settling down in the house gifted by the Bright Queen, Fjord and Caleb decide to have some other and more personal use of the library together.  It involves both reading and sexy times for them.





	Quiet Time in the Xhorhouse

Out of everything that was going on, making the house that they had just been gifted in Xhorhas as much as a “home” that they could, Fjord felt that this definitely hadn’t been one of the main ideas of consecrating any part of the house. But the half-orc wasn’t going to say that this wasn’t something that he wasn’t enjoying. Not by a long shot.

He enjoyed the quietness, the sense of peace and seclusion that he and Caleb had right now in one of the spare rooms that was being dubbed as the fledgling library for them. Thankfully, everyone was off doing what they liked to their own spaces. That allowed the two to enjoy themselves however they wanted. Of course, one would assume that meant reading in chairs that they had managed to quickly acquire from nearby carpenters. That was the logical thought for the use of the library behind a closed door.

Well, one would be half right in the assumption.

The other half being that both were enjoying each other’s company and reading. But one of the two sat upon the other’s lap, having a cock sunk deep inside of him as he read his book.

Fjord stretched out his legs, careful not to jostle Caleb too much as he read. He knew that it was unavoidable to not move in a way that caused the human to move upon his cock. That got the warlock groaning a bit, feeling that heat move around his shaft resting like a sheathed sword within the human. It felt great, in a way that a bed felt after a long day on the road.

“Didn’t ruin your concentration, did I, Caleb?” Fjord murmured out, voice rumbling softly from his chest against Caleb’s back. His hands idlily traced the softness of pale skin exposed at the other’s hips. Fjord knew well of how easily the wizard could get lost in reading, no matter how fast he could. So, he was allowed to freely enjoy himself enjoying Caleb’s body as long as he didn’t actively hinder the other from reading.

An answering “Mmhmm” let Fjord know enough that Caleb was still reading without pause.

There was also a soft hint of pleasure in such a reply that Fjord caught, smiling to himself and leaning enough forward to press a soft kiss beneath one of the wizard’s ears. He could feel the pull of skin then, feeling rather than seeing the smile that was surely on the other’s face. After leaning back, he resumed his touching and soon soft movements of rocking Caleb’s hips on his lap. That was agreed upon before Fjord had sat down in the chair and pulled out his cock.

So, Caleb continued to read the tome within his hands while Fjord did all the work. He either moved the human’s hips to feel the hole stretched around his cock or sat back and enjoyed having that heat enveloping his cock. Sometimes he would even reach around to just lightly touch the cock resting free and exposed in Caleb’s lap. Of course, that bordered on the “No Distracting” rule in place, but it was hard to resist.

Eventually, the light, playful teasing got the wizard’s attention. Fjord knew that when he hadn’t heard a page turn in a short minute. His thick fingers danced along the soft veins of the cock that was definitely twitching more with arousal than before. He waited to hear the soft reprimand from Caleb to stop.

But that did not come.

Which definitely meant that Caleb might be warming up to the idea of coming himself.

Fjord would be happy to oblige and wrapped his hand gently around the cock to slowly drag it up to the tip and back down. He really could feel the arousal in the way the cock jumped in his hand, and his own cock twitched inside of the wizard.

Both sensations got Caleb to finally shut the tome and set it off to the side. He didn’t say or do anything else just yet after that. He appeared to be enjoying what Fjord was doing to his body rather than actively participating with him.

That was fine with Fjord anyway. He loved pampering the wizard, enjoying his body in a way that made them both very happy during and afterwards. That is what he liked most about falling in bed together and everything else. Because he got to be as soft as he wanted to be, without the fear of needing to project a front for someone. Fjord got to show Caleb how well he could tease, make love, suck him off, and fuck his ass without needing to be hard or rough. 

Apparently, though some observations during such acts, Caleb hadn’t had much softness before. That wasn't something that sat right with Fjord.

He wanted to change that and actively did so with everything he did with Caleb. Including, though not limited to at all, having Caleb sat upon Fjord's lap and his cock. But now with some of the other's attention, the half-orc focused less on getting himself off now. Now was for Caleb and his cock, steadily pumping it and feeling the reactions.

" _Ja_ , Fjord," Caleb moaned out finally, back arching like his familiar and clenching down around the cock still shoved far up inside of his ass. It was almost slutty, a tamed sluttiness that really got Fjord aroused at the thought. Caleb rocked his hips forward, fucking into Fjord's hand, and back to grind down on the cock.

"Are you ready for some more fun?" Fjord murmured against the wizard's ear, earning a moan in return. A grin stretched wide across his lips in response. 

That was a good enough for Fjord to hear.

He began stroking Caleb's cock faster and teasing the now leaking tip more as Caleb pant out moaning breaths. It was a cute sight, seeing the head finally peeking out from the hood and spilling out droplets of pre-cum down the shaft. Fjord wrapped his fingers around the tip, holding there. Only when Caleb whined out did the half-orc move his hand down to the base to hold a grip there while the human fanatically bucked up. The wizard fucked himself now on Fjord's cock trying to get off in the other's hand.

Caleb didn't make loud noises, which was a blessing now as he fucked himself between the hand and the cock. His small gasps and moans, mixing between Zemnian and Common, aroused Fjord further, just as if it had been louder. Letting everyone in the house know what they were doing now was not something either of them wanting to deal with for the rest of what was the day here. But that didn't leave Fjord disappointed. Caleb moved with an eagerness to get release after the teasing. Fjord watched with hunger over the other's shoulder as he whined and moved.

"Fjord, mmm, don't you think this is unfair?" Caleb groaned out, soon stuttering out a gasp with wide eyes. He had fallen back on Fjord's cock at just the right angle that made the hole clench down hard around Fjord. The warlock groaned as well when that happened, causing Caleb to lift his hips in shorter movements to keep hitting that spot inside of him. 

"Mmm, please don't tease me," the wizard continued, as though his small hip moments weren't also teasing Fjord right now too.

Fjord felt the wizard's nails dig hard into his forearm, grinning bemusedly at the pain. He enjoyed hearing those begs, enjoyed feeling the tightness around his hard cock, and how eagerly Caleb jerked his hips. Fjord knew he was close, having been hard much earlier. There was still the consuming hunger that wanted to keep pushing Caleb to the brink of climax again and again.

Fjord figured he could do that tonight, or whenever they went to bed together.

Now he just wanted to fill the other up and feel him clenching down hard around him when Caleb climaxed.

So, the half-orc didn’t waste much more time getting to that point now. His hand began to really stroke Caleb’s dick without pause, and Fjord began to piston his hips up to really fuck up into the human. Both got the wizard withering in the other’s lap. Caleb’s back arched against Fjord’s broad chest, and he jerked his hips backwards and forwards in confusing rhythm. 

Not that Fjord was surprised, he mildly thought to himself. But still he continued, grunting with his efforts and really without pause until he finally heard his name tumble frantically off Caleb’s lips.

“F-Fjord!” the human cried out, scrambling at the green arm’s, shaking with the force of climax that hit him. His back seized up against Fjord’s chest as he soon began to cum into the large hand around his cock. Short, gasping breaths were the only other sounds he could make, shaking still with the course of the climax still running through his body.

Fjord enjoyed every moment of it.

He enjoyed it more when he felt Caleb clenching down hard, squeezing his cock in a vice grip almost. That really got the half-orc going, thrusting up a few more times into the wizard before finally cumming as well. The warlock fell back in the chair, resting there with Caleb resting against his chest and still sitting on Fjord’s cock as well. Neither one really made a move after that, not needing to as they came down from their dual climaxes.

“I’d say the library is a good spot,” Fjord murmured out, voice still rougher.

“ _Ja_ , I agree. Good spot indeed.”

Both continued to rest there, no real need to move just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out [my tumblr](https://librarysrestrictedsection.tumblr.com/) for more stuff or to come chat and talk with me! My blog is open for whatever ideas, aus, anything you all have in mind!


End file.
